


Cold Trails

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Gendry/Arya aged up in canon for somequeerdistortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Hilariously, this refused to go anywhere I wanted it to, and this is one of my uber-OTPs, sigh.

He was a southern creature, but he followed her even when the wind turned chill and the earth turned white. He missed the furnace blast of the forge, the noise of steel on steel. But North she went, and where she went he had to go. The Heddle girls had looked at him queerly when he said he was leaving. “There’s this girl….” That was when they had smirked. But they stopped smirking when they saw her—small, hard, like a shadow made flesh. But he knew, as he had always known, that he could never leave her side again


End file.
